Killing is all I know
by Artic13
Summary: Jess was rescued from Vampires by the Vigilants of Stendarr when she was only a few months old. Isran was the man that raised her and turned her into the ultimate Vampire killer. Jess is now a young women of 25 and she wants to see what Tamriel has to offer. She makes a stop at Whiterun and finds herself joining a group of warriors known as the Companions.
1. Chapter 1

Author Note: Hey guys! So I decided to write a new story. I really love the Dawnguard, so I wanted to write a story that had something to do with them. This story will start out kind of slow, but no worries, it still will have lots of action. I hope you guys enjoy!

* * *

Jess felt a light shove on her shoulder, she turned over on onto her back. Her Jade colored eyes opened and she saw a familiar pear of sliver eyes staring into her's.

"Time to wake up whelp, did you get my sword sharpened?"

Jess pushed the man away from her side. She pushed herself off of the bed and onto her feet. She bent down and pulled the sword out from under her bed. She looked up at the man and place the sword into his hands.

"Here it is. I hope you don't mind if I sharpened it myself, Eorlund was to busy to deal with your petty errands."

Jess looked across the room and saw Njada covering her mouth with her right hand, trying not to laugh.

"Oh wow, Vilkas looks like she put you in your place."

Jess couldn't help but smile at Njada's comment. She knew that Vilkas was unsure of her and that he has probably seen his fair share of others walk into the compainons, then go and get kicked out. He was only testing her and that was all.

"Both of you are just whelps and that's all you'll ever be until you learn some respect."

"I may not respect you Vilkas, but I know why you made me run your petty errand. You're smart not trust anyone."

With that Jess walked out of the room and left Vilkas standing there. This man underestimated her, but she was more then willing to show him that he was wrong. Jess had been killing Vampires since as long as she can remember. Isran was the one who saved her from an attack on her village when she was only a few months old. The man was something else, that's for sure. He was tough, cold and unforgiving. Even though he was cold, he still raised Jess and took care of her. His hatred for vampires was apart of him and he would kill every last one of them, given the chance. He said it made him strong and Jess took after him. She never trusted anyone and she never let her guard down, whether it be vampire or man. As Jess walked up the stairs of Jorrvaskr, she bumped into the red headed Nord that she remember meeting yesterday.

"Jess, I know that you just joined but I see a lot of potential in you. I known it's early, but come with me and Vilkas today for a job. We'll be clearing out a bandit camp. We leave after the morning meal."

Jess smiled at the tall Nord women and nodded her head.

"Sure, I'll go with you guys."

"That's the spirit, now come it's time for breakfast."

* * *

Vilkas mumbled under his breath as he put his armor on. This women really did know how to pick her enemies. He would make her pay for making him look weak in front of the other Whelps. Who did she think she was? Vilkas had been at Jorrvaskr since as long as he can remember. She knew nothing of a warrior's life. He did however, over hear Alea taking about her last night to Skjor.

_"She's a vampire hunter, she has potential."_

Alea had told Skjor. Vilkas almost always trusted Alea's judgment, but she was wrong about Jess.

"Vilkas?"

Vilkas let out a deep sigh as he heard the sound of his Brothers voice.

"Brother, what is it?"

Vilkas watched as his Brother closed the doors to his room and walked closer to him.

"Alea wanted me to tell you that, Jess is going with you both to clear out the bandit camp."

Vilkas bit his lower lip and gritted his teeth together. _"What was it about jess that made him so angry?"_

"What, she's new. Why would she come along?"

Farkas shrugged his large shoulders.

"I don't know, I'm just telling you what Alea told me. Why do you have something against her?"

Vilkas turned to his brother and crossed his arms against his chest.

"She just comes walking in hear and then she joins us. I trust Kodlak and his judgment, but maybe he's wrong about this outsider."

"Vilkas, there's no reason to be mad. She has shown her skill and she even sharpened your sword, just giver her a chance."

Vilkas lips formed into a smirk and he raised his right eyebrow at his brother.

"Easy for you to say. You spent almost all night talking to her and you looked like a lovesick fool."

Vilkas watched as his Brothers face flushed over in a bright shade of red.

"She's really nice and she has some really cool stories about killing Vampires."

Vilkas pushed past his brother and walked into the basement hall way of Jorrvaskr.

"Brother you are a fool, someone like that does not kill Vampires."


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys! This is kind of a filler chapter, but some crazy stuff is coming up. I'm not to sure about this story, it's been an idea of mine for a while. Anyways, thanks for reading. Like always reviews are very helpful and awesome!

* * *

Of course Farkas would want to join them, he's been sweet on the new blood since she got here. Alea didn't see a problem with it and considering that Jess was new, she thought Farkas could help her relax a little. Relax, that was something she needed to do. The girl was wound up tighter than the strings on a lute. By the nine, she even had an Ebony dagger under her pillow. Good thing Farkas was here, she seemed to be a little more at ease around him. The bandit camp was all the way in Riften. _This was going to be a long trip._

"Jess are you okay?"

Jess flashed a half smile in the direction of Farkas. Her jade green eyes lit up with a soft shade yellow and a few stands of her dark brown hair fell in front of her eyes.

"I'm fine, it's just getting dark. I need to be more careful, that's all."

Varkas rolled his eyes. No wonder his brother was acting like a love sick fool. She was pretty, well now that he thought about it, she was very pleasing to the eyes. However, she was no warrior. Jess was closed off and lacked the skill to be ever be one. Vilkas had no idea what Kodlak saw in her, but against his own will, Vilkas trusted him.

"Aren't you paranoid enough? I mean you do have an ebony dagger under your pillow."

Farkas shot Vilkas a cold stare and Alea stopped right in her tacks. She turned around and looked directly into Vilkas eyes.

"She has every reason be to on guard. You should be doing the same, shild-brother."

Vilkas bit his lower lip, trying his hardest not to back talk Alea.

"Now all of you come on, it's best if we get to Riften before dark."

Jess stopped for a moment. She wanted Vilkas to respect her, but she had no idea if he ever would. Jess felt a large hand move onto to her lower back. She looked up and to her right. Her green eyes met a worried looking pear of blue eyes.

"I'm sorry. It's just that in the dark you can't see much. In a matter of seconds we could all be dead."

Farkas pulled Jess a little closer and he wrapped his strong arm around her waist. The warmth of his body felt nice against her.

"No reason to be sorry, You're right it's important to be ready for anything. Don't worry about Vikas, he'll come around."

* * *

Jess felt a sudden rush of fear fill her body. The sun was gone and darkness filled the skyline. The only light that was left, was the glowing orange moon. Jess pulled out her glass sword, gripping it tightly.

"Guys, be careful."

Vilkas looked behind him and saw the Jess had already pulled out her sword. Her eyes turned dark green and no emotion was shown on her face. Vilkas shook his head and before he could open his month he felt shape pain price deep into his chest.

"Vilkas!"

Jess screamed. She pushed Vilkas down and out of the way. He fell into the tall grass and Jess stood over him. It all happened too fast and she felt the drain life spell hit her, she knew she had to act. With Vilkas out of the way, she ran up to the vampire and hoped she could get close enough to cut the lifeless being to pieces. With her left hand she used Stendarr's Aura to protect herself and then she ran as fast as she could up to the Vampire. A shock spill ripped into her skin and she cried out in pain. Jess fell to her knees and the vampire hovered over her. The Vampire moved his right hand over jess's body, she saw a glowing bright red flow out of his hand. Jess heard a lord shot in the silent night and the Vampires blood red eyes closed. An arrow was priced into his brain and he fell backwards onto the grass. Jess laid there not able to move. It felt like her life force was sucked out of her. She opened her month and she tried to scream but nothing came out. _Were the others okay? I should have protected them._ Her eyes felt heavy and her breathing was uneven. She felt a cold numbing chill run through her body. She was weak, so very weak and darkness now consumed all of her.

_ "I'm sorry Isran."_


End file.
